Love Together Be With You Never
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Max goes to visit with his new therapist to talk about his past, and Cooper hires a new agent who has, weird, qualities about him. Among this strange agent, Max's therapist also has a crush on Cooper. How will Cooper cope with both a lovestruck therapist and a strange agent who insists Max is his own? How will he cope with someone familiar being released from jail?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready?" A bright blue Cadillac called out. It was Sunday, a day off for him, but for a certain airplane, it was a nervous breakdown kind of day.

"I don't know." A timid voice responded. An extremely small plane emerged from the room he was in and looked up at the Cadillac.

"Max, it will be fine. I will stay there with you if you want me to." The Caddy smiled. "But we don't want to be late for your first day."

Now, normally this plane was very cheerful and eager to meet new people, but when it came down to, actually meeting them, he was a nervous wreck who instantly became shy. Nonetheless, he followed his father out the door.

Coming across a large bricked building was not how Max had imagined the building would look. It almost looked scary until they came inside. The inside looked like a hospital receptionist desk and a living room at the same time. Max instantly felt calmer at the sight. He looked around as his dad talked to the lady behind the counter.

"Alright, Max, come along." He said and Max followed him down a hallway.

"This must be it." The Cadillac spoke as they came up to a door. He knocked and Max stayed close by him.

A pearl white Infiniti with purple shades mixed in opened the door and her face brightened once she saw the Cadillac. "Oh, you must be Cooper." She smiled.

"Good morning, Miss. White." Cooper greeted. "We had that appointment for today."

"Ah, with, Max?" She looked beside Cooper's empty side.

Cooper looked beside him to see Max wasn't there. "Max?" He backed up to find Max had hidden himself behind Cooper. "It's alright, Max, don't be afraid." Cooper soothed.

"Hello, Max, It's very nice to finally meet you." The Q60 smiled. "My name is Madalynn. Madalynn White."

"Maddie?" Max asked, his voice cracking a little. His eyes widened.

"No, no no." Cooper quickly said. "She's not, Maddie, she's a different car."

"If you would like," Madalynn started, seeing the uneasiness in Max. "You can call me anything you'd like."

Max hesitated. "Miss. White?"

"You can call me Miss. White if you would like." She nodded. "Come in, come in. Make yourself familiar with the room and we can begin." She nodded to Cooper who nodded back.

"I'll be right around the corner if you need me, Max." Cooper said, giving him a small nuzzle. "Now go on, don't be shy." He nudged Max's tail into Madalynn's room and left back for the lobby.

"This is my room, Max." Madalynn said. "Take a look around before we begin. Go explore a little." She smiled before going behind a desk to gather things she needed. Max slowly looked around the room. It was very nice and cozy and warm. There was a bookshelf against the wall and a desk next to it where she was. There was a corner with a brightly colored rug with a long bed sitting near it. He looked at the books a little before looking back to Madalynn. He couldn't read the books anyways.

"Let's begin, shall we? Let me start off with introducing myself a little, then we can talk about you. Get to know each other a little." She led the way to the corner. "I'm Miss. White, and I have been a therapist for many years. I have helped many cars and planes of different types, and you are no different with your story. I will have no problem helping you cope with your past trauma." She smiled. "I love to watch sunsets and make new friends with many. I'm very social and protective. I have helped many with issues just like yours." She said. Max didn't know what it was, but her voice was so soothing and calm. "What about you, Max? Is there anything you'd like to tell me about yourself? Like, how old you are, what your favorite hobbies are, things like that?"

"I'm ten, and, recently I found out that I have Dwarfism. The, thing that makes me smaller than anyone else." Max started.

"Okay, nothing wrong with that, dear." She smiled. "And what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to practice shooting with my sp- I mean, friends." He said. "I'm really good at getting bullseyes and can shoot while even moving around!"

"Wow, that is very impressive." She nodded. "Did Your father teach you?" She knew the type of answer she would get with this question. She wanted to know just how comfortable he was with talking about his past. She already knew he was leery around the name 'Maddie' however.

"Um.. he taught me a little bit. But I already had a lot of knowledge before I found him. My, ex-mother taught me how to use a gun."

"How was her teaching style? Did you like it or dislike it?"

"I, kinda didn't like it, it was forced, a little I think. She kept telling me I could do better and I tried to do better just for her. I thought I did okay, but, it wasn't enough."

"What did you think your ex-mother wanted to see? do you think she pushed you for fun, or did she want you to master the subject fully?"

"I don't know, I always thought, she knew I could do better, which is why I tried to do better."

"Would you consider yourself very loyal?"

"What does that mean?"

"Loyal means, in simpler terms, to be faithful to someone or something, that you would do anything for them and you would show support for them."

"I guess so. I do like to help my dad and friends in any way I can."

"Do you like to do any extra chores? Things, your dad or friends don't necessarily ask of you to do?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I like to see them happy."

Madalynn smiled. "You seem to be a very happy-go-lucky plane, Max. Tell me about, your childhood. Describe it in simple words. Such as, cheery, bright, exciting, or dark, lost, alone."

"Um, the last part." He looked down. "But, I also kinda felt cheery. When my ex-mother wasn't around."

"Does she make you feel scared?"

"Yes, a lot. I don't know why."

"I think I know why." Madalynn started. "She pushed you to do things you already excelled at. She took away your freedom to make friends, and she didn't care for you as a loving mother should. Well, that is what your father told me anyways. Let's talk about him though, Mr. Carr? What is he like?"


	2. Chapter 2

A black Expedition raced through the rain. It pattered hard onto his hood, and the coldness chilled him through metal. Puddles in the road splashed at his sides as he raced along. He had to get out of there. He needed to run.

He had no idea where he was going though, but the heat was on him and he had to get to safety. The only thing against his favor was the fact he was drunk, and he had killed his wife. That's all he could remember. His wife, the anger, the fear. The exhaustion quickly creeping up on him as he went from town to town. He knew he had to stay low. He wasn't sure if he was going to be known or located as far as he was traveling.

He had to get out of the country though. He couldn't stay. Europe or even Australia. He had to get out and be safe. He took remaining savings to live life as low as possible, and to travel far away. That was only on his mind.

Few years passed. He needed to find someplace to earn money. Usually sitting around for at least a year would have drove any car crazy, but not him. He decided to finally venture out, hoping the news of past tragedies would be long forgotten. That's all he could hope. But he also needed to learn how to fight. How to ward off the authorities and be smart about it in the process. He heard about a certain agency hiring and decided to give it a shot. He knew already it would be tough.

* * *

 _Previous day_

"So, you would like to apply for field work, is that correct?" A familiar blue Cadillac asked.

"Yes, if there's no trouble in training before hand." The Ford replied.

"No issue at all. We have very skilled agents here who would have no struggle at training you." He looked over the application on his holographic computer. "And start as soon as you can?"

"Yes, if that works."

"It works as long as it works for you. I suppose it's settled then. Welcome aboard. I will partner you with an agent and tomorrow the training will begin. Building hours usually open at 6am, so be here then. You will be able to tour the building at a later date, once training has been completed."

"Thank you sir. I will not let you down."

"Carr. Cooper Carr. One thing as well, my name will be spoken of here. No fancy titles or anything is needed. I will see you tomorrow, Todd."

"Thank you, Cooper. I'll see you at 6." Todd left the office and followed another agent to find his way out of the building. He was excited and happy, but also a bit anxious. He would make this Cadillac proud.

The next morning he arrived at 6, just like he had promised. He made his way towards Cooper's office once more, and he was greeted by the Cadillac instantly.

"Good morning, Todd. I have decided to pair you up for the time being with one of our longest employed and knowledgeable agents in this building. His name is Finn Mcmissile. I assume you two will click fairly well." Cooper nodded and paged for Finn to come. Todd waited patiently to see this agent arrive.

A metallic blue Faultless came around the corner. He was sleek and low to the ground.

"Mcmissile, this is the new agent I have told you about. Todd Tyre. Todd, this is Finn. He will teach you at everything you know. He already has some knowledge in his background."

"Nice to meet you, Todd." Finn nodded. "We will get started right away if you're ready?"

"I'm definitely ready." Todd nodded. He followed the elder agent down the hall leaving the Cadillac back to his work.

"How much background knowledge are you aware of? Have you ever shot a weapon or fired a missile?"

"I have fired a gun, no missiles or anything."

"Ah, so you have the basics on firearms. We will begin there then to see how well you do."

Todd spent the rest of the day learning procedures and weapons and tactics he would use out on the field. He felt exhausted by the time everyone began packing up and his mind spun at everything he learned.

"I think you will make a fine agent." Finn nodded. "You are catching quickly. It will be a while before you start to go on actual missions with me, but when that happens, you will be more than prepared. Tomorrow, I will give a tour of the building to get you acquainted."

"Thank you, Finn. I feel much better about my time here." Todd nodded. They parted ways and Todd left for home. He felt like his life was finally coming back together and pieces were fitting in. He had no worry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's really friendly." Max said.

"What did you think of him when you first met him?"

"Well, he was kinda stuck under a ceiling, but he made me realize that my ex-mother wasn't really my real mother like I thought, she adopted me."

"Did she lie to you?"

"Yeah, my dad was talking to her and I found out many times where she said something I thought was the truth, when it was actually a lie."

"Do you have an example?"

"Um, apparently they were in love back then, but she faked her love to get to him? It really hurt him."

Madalynn's face softened. "That is really sad. How do you think he coped with that information?"

"I don't really know. He was kinda uneasy and stressed out a lot. But he was also in the middle of finding and stopping his parents."

"Do you think it was still at the back of his mind?"

"Probably. That would be hard to forget."

"Just like your issue. Is your ex-mother at the back of your mind?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think about her when I get scared and then I get scared even more. But dad helps me. I'm afraid of her getting out of jail."

"How long is her jail sentence?"

"Eight years I think. Dad said he'll protect me no matter what."

"That he will." Madalynn smiled. "Do you know how to defend yourself if trouble ever arises? Minus, shooting a gun?"

"Yeah, I know a little of how to fight. Dad showed me how. He taught me everything."

"Can I ask what school you attend?"

"School? Is that where they teach math and stuff? My dad teaches me that."

"Oh, he's homeschooling you?"

"I guess. I've never really heard much about school."

"School is a public building where many students go for knowledge. Like you. They teach subjects like math, english, science, and history. I should ask your father the reason behind homeschooling. Curious, is all."

"Yeah, I don't know why. He started off one morning teaching me about a difficult thing called math."

Madalynn laughed. "Yes, math can be tricky for some. You'll get the hang of it." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my, your time is almost up. Let me call your father back in and talk to him for a second. Stay here a moment." She drove from her spot to reach the lobby where Cooper waited.

"Mr. Carr?" She called and Cooper went to greet her.

"Done already?" He asked.

"Yes, he was very polite." She nodded. "He told me many of the same things you had told me, of Maddie's way of pressure and her untruthfulness."

"Yes, all that is surely stuck in his mind. I don't think there's a time where he doesn't think of it."

"May I ask why you home school him? There's no specific reason in asking, I'm just curious."

"I, don't want him to be bullied." Cooper admitted. "I'm afraid, if he goes into a lower grade at his age, kids will make fun of him for his lack of knowledge. I just, don't think he would like that very much based on the way Maddie treated him."

"Understandable." She smiled a little, and looked down to his side. "Well, our time is up for today, I really enjoyed talking with him and learned a lot in this short amount of time." She led Cooper back to her room, where Max waited. Max went over to Cooper happily and gave him a small nuzzle.

"I look forward to meeting with you again next week." Madalynn smiled. "Take care, Max and Cooper."

"You as well." Cooper replied and led Max back out of the building.

"So, how do you like her?" Cooper asked as they headed home.

"She's really nice and comforting." Max said shyly. "She almost seemed like a, mom figure. A, mom I never had."

Cooper glanced down at him before looking back to the road. That was new news to him. He had no idea Max had motherly figures on his mind.

* * *

"Oh, my, oh my." Madalynn sighed, heading back to her computer after the appointment was over with. "I never imagined such a car to be so dreamy." She sat behind her computer but made no attempt in doing any work. All she could think about was Cooper and Max.

The next day, Max followed Cooper into C.H.R.O.M.E.

"Max, have you met the new agent I hired yet?" Cooper asked.

"I haven't. What's his name?"

"His name is Todd. I'll call him for you. It's always nice to meet a new recruit and get to know them." He radioed Todd to come to his office.

One look at Max and Todd almost broke down.

"Timothy, is, is that you?" Todd asked.

Cooper gave him a look. "No, Todd this is Max." Cooper said. "He's my son."

Todd rolled forwards and gave Max a nuzzle, which caught him off guard and he backed up. "N-no, this is Timothy. My Timothy."

"I'm Max.." Max said again. He retreated to Cooper's side for safety.

"Todd, please do not advance on my son like that." Cooper said in a firm tone. "I think you have mistaken him for someone else."

Todd didn't say anything at first. "Maybe, I'm sorry. He just, looks like my son I lost.. I'm sorry." With that, Todd raced away.

Cooper watched after him sympathetically. "I'm sorry for that, Max. That probably wasn't the best first impression for you." Cooper said as Max moved away.

"It's okay, it's just really strange. Do I have a twin?"

Cooper laughed. "Maybe. Who knows."

"My name has been Max since I can remember."

"Yes, you have." Cooper agreed. "Let's not worry about it now. Just keep your distance and if you have any issues, come to me."


	4. Chapter 4

"I have your first recon mission set, Todd." Cooper said, greeting the Expedition who was going down the hallway. "Finn is already preparing Siddeley, and he will go along with you. Are you prepared?"

Todd nodded eagerly. "Yes, I am. Weaponry full of ammo, everything checks out."

"Good. Head to the hangars now. Finn will be waiting." Cooper nodded and they parted ways.

Once in the air, Finn explained the mission to Todd. "We have been having more issues with our number one enemy, the lemons." Finn said. "Word has it they are creating another deadly weapon. Our job is to take pictures and find out as much information as we can on it, whilst getting out alive unseen."

Todd nodded. "Where are they located then?"

"Oil rigs out in the middle of the northern Pacific." Finn responded. "That is their main area of hideout. Thankfully this mission was assigned now, as by the time we get there, it should be well dark enough. And it is always nice to have darker paint to blend in with the dark." He smiled. Todd didn't even have to glance at his paint to know that he had an advantage.

"Don't you have a disguise system?" Todd asked, looking out the window.

"Yes, however it only has certain modes to it. Unfortunately, I cannot change the color of my paint to black.

Siddeley had called out that they were close, and Finn turned to Todd. "Now once Siddeley goes silent, we will land on a clear helipad, and make sure the coast is clear. Then we will begin from there. If we come across any lemons, we have to make sure to silence them before they blow our cover. Once our cover is blown, that's the end of it. We have to get what we can before we're killed."

Todd nodded as Sid's engines went silent and he settled on a helipad. Finn let down the ramp and carefully peeked out, looking to make sure they were in the clear. "Let's go." He said and activated his guns. Todd followed with his own.

* * *

"So, Max, right?" Todd asked, coming up to the small plane once more the next day before close. Max nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm Max." He replied.

"I'm sorry for how I acted before." Todd said, looking down. "It's just, you look just like my son who I lost. It's crazy, how much you look like him and, I got carried away from sadness."

"It's okay." Max smiled. "Maybe I have a twin. I only remember two taking care of me in my life."

"Two? Is Cooper married to a plane?"

"No, but I was adopted by my ex-mom, and then adopted by my dad." Max said. "My ex-mom is in jail right now."

"Oh, I see." His explanation was making so much more sense to Todd. The fact that Max was actually his Timothy. "Well, I must get going. Have a good night, Max." He said and drove away.

"Todd said he was sorry to me again." Max told Cooper as they were leaving the building.

"Oh, from what he did the other day?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah. He said I looked like the son he lost and he got carried away."

"That's good. It's always the kind thing to apologize when you make a mistake. It's how you make up and becme friends." Cooper smiled and entered their home.

* * *

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice how handsome you are." A light grey Jaguar smiled, coming up to Todd, who was at the supermarket.

"Me?" Todd asked.

"Yes." The Jaguar smiled. "I saw you across the way and thought you were cute. Would you like to relax sometime and chat?"

"Sure." Todd smiled a little, facing her. "The cafe okay?"

"Brilliant." The Jaguar smiled. "I was actually headed there. My name is Maddie."

"I'll meet you over there once I pay for my groceries. I'm Todd." Todd smiled and the Jaguar drove away. Maybe his life was coming back together like he wanted. Finally.

"You lost your son? That must be so hard.." Maddie frowned, taking a small sip from the tea she had ordered.

"Yeah, It broke me when I found out he was gone." Todd looked away. "His name was Timothy and he was a red and white plane. My wife was also a red plane. She died as well."

"A red plane? I think I've seen a red and white plane before." Maddie thought for a moment. "I saw him a few days ago, crying out for his dad. No one was with him."

"Does he look like this?" Todd showed her a camera photo of a red and white plane inside the C.H.R.O.M.E building. He knew Cooper would be cross if he found out he took a picture of Max, but Todd needed to.

"Yes!" Maddie smiled. "And I know where that is. Todd, I think that plane right there, is your son. I can help you win him back."

"But, he's Cooper's son. Are you sure he's actually mine?" Todd asked.

Maddie shook her hood. "I have heard bad word of Cooper. The Cadillac? I'm going to tell you right now, I was the one who adopted Max as a baby. He was taken from me wrongfully by Cooper. Cooper is a nasty car."

"He seems really nice.."

"That's what he wants you to think!" Maddie exclaimed. "But, now knowing Max is your Timothy, I can help you get your son back. He was wrongfully taken from me, and he deserves to be back with his biological father, don't you think?"

"Well, if Cooper is as bad as you say, I don't want him to live with a neglectful parent.."

"Nasty car." Maddie repeated. "He uses his wealth to get what he wants, and he also is known for sending agents out on suicide missions to kill them. I don't want you to be sent on one. But you are there with Timothy all the time. All you have to do is lure him away for a little bit. Do not make it obvious to Cooper though. He will go crazy."

Todd nodded slowly.

"Trust me on this. I've had my fair share of terrible times with Cooper Carr."


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that day, Todd has had a growing anger towards Cooper. Every single time he saw Cooper with his Timothy, his anger and foul mood built up. His own son, being with a wealthy car that uses that as his advantage. Timothy deserves a nice, peaceful life, not with such snobby cars. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manage to pull Timothy away from Cooper. Missions assigned and fear of Cooper catching on got to him. He wouldn't fail Timothy though.

* * *

"Cooper? Can I, ask a question?" Madalynn asked. She had just gotten done with Max's appointment and was chatting with Cooper afterwards.

"Of course. What is it?" Cooper asked.

"I was wondering when you have time, if we could meet up somewhere to get to know each other better." Madalynn smiled. "There are still missing pieces from Max's past I'd like to know and of course would be very helpful. Also, I wouldn't mind getting to know you better as well. Over a cup of tea?"

"Uh, I would have to check my schedule. It has been a very busy past week. I will call you and let you know, alright?" Cooper obviously wasn't catching on.

"Sure, sure!" Madalynn nodded. "I'll be waiting. I'm free anytime after 3." She smiled and Cooper nodded as Max met back up with him.

"Take care, you two." Madalynn smiled and retreated to her office, letting out a happy sigh. "Oh, my.."

Later on that night, Cooper and Max were at home. Cooper was dialing up Madalynn, hoping the time wasn't too late to be ringing her.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Madalynn, It's Cooper." Cooper replied, thankful she picked up. "I'm calling about a time for us to meet?"

 _"Oh, oh, yes! When are you free?"_

"I'm not free unfortunately until Saturday night." Cooper replied. "If all missions go well this week that is."

 _"That is brilliant. I'm free most of Saturday."_

"How does 6pm sound?"

 _"Perfect. We may as well make it a dinner date- er I mean, at least order some dinner at such a time. If you need someone to look after Max, I know someone who could help out."_

"Yes, that is what I was thinking. And, no need to trouble yourself. I can always send him with one of my best agents. He adores him anyhow."

 _"Perfect. Well, if all missions go well, I'll see you at 6. Goodnight, Cooper."_

"Goodnight." Cooper hung up and left to put Max to bed. Little did the Cadillac know, Max heard the entire conversation. Well, Cooper's side anyways.

Max gave his father a loving nuzzle as Cooper came in to say goodnight.

"Love you, dad." Max smiled tiredly as he closed his eyes and snuggled into his blanket.

"I love you too, Max. I hope you have good dreams tonight." Cooper smiled and reversed himself out.

* * *

"I think dad has a date on Saturday!" Max smiled, rolling into Finn's office. He was with Holley going over the summary of a mission. Finn looked at him immediately.

"Cooper? A date?" He asked.

"Yeah. With Miss. White, my therapist! He was talking about meeting up with her on Saturday at 6. And I'm to go with his "best agent". I thought that was you." He looked to Finn.

"Most likely." Finn smiled. "I wouldn't mind watching you for the night."

"Are you sure it's not related to only you?" Holley asked. "What all did you hear?"

"Not much, other than he'd meet up with her at 6. But, I guess it could be." Max looked to the ground slightly. "I, I just like to think I could get a mom. A nice mom. And she's really nice." He smiled.

"For your sake, I hope so, Max." Finn smiled. "You deserve a kind mother."

"But you have to keep it a secret. He doesn't know I was listening in." Max joked.

"Oh, don't worry." Holley laughed. "We won't tell a soul. We know how much a sneaky little plane you are!" Little did they know, Todd was also listening.

* * *

"Timothy has told some of the agents Cooper might have a date on Saturday. With Timothy's therapist." Todd said to Maddie, who had met up with him again. "I also haven't had the chance to pull him away."

"The kids' therapist? Oh, Carr.." She shook her hood. "But that's perfect. That's your chance!" Maddie smirked. "When Carr leaves to go on this dreadful date, you make your move to lure Max. Maybe Carr will send him with a babysitter, and you take out the sitter."

"He mentioned something about Cooper sending Timothy with one of his best agents. I think he mentioned once that Finn was one of the good agents."

Maddie frowned and thought for a moment. "McMissile is good, but too good. This may be tricky to get Max away from Finn."

"I could maybe ask Cooper and offer to watch him, can't I?"

"No, too forward." Maddie shook her hood. "You can't make it seem like you are apart of anything. It will be just as quick and just as silent. Give me some time. I will find a way for you to get away with this without the knowledge of Finn. We've got a week."

Todd nodded slowly. "I'll do anything in my power to get Timothy back."

"I know you would, dear. I'll speak with you again later." The two parted ways.

"And I'd do anything in my power to kill that Cadillac once, and for all." Maddie murmured to herself bitterly as she drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you so much, Finn, for agreeing to watch Max." Cooper smiled as he dropped Max off at Finn's house. "We shouldn't be too long."

"No problem, Cooper. I don't mind at all." Finn smiled. "Take your time." Cooper nodded and Max entered into Finn's home. Once Finn closed the door, Max gave him a happy smile.

"You must be excited, hmm?" Finn laughed. "If this is really a date, I'm glad for Cooper. He needs to get out more and see more people. What did he tell you?"

"I'm very excited. All he told me was that he had to chat with Miss. White about more of my past and he mentioned about her wanting to know him and I more."

Finn laughed. "Most likely, she likes him, and he hasn't figured it out yet. I know how Cooper works. Want to help me make something for dinner?"

"Sure." Max smiled happily.

* * *

"I apologize if I'm late." Cooper said as he entered the cafe and found Madalynn at a table already.

"Oh, no, you're fine." Madalynn smiled. "I got here a few moments ago."

"So, what would you like to know, then?" He asked, ordering a cup of tea along with her before their meal. "About Max, or his past?"

"Yes, that, and you as well. Just, more of an understanding." She said. "More about this Maddie character. He doesn't like to speak of her much and it has kind of, halted our sessions sometimes."

"Yes, he is not too fond of speaking of her, that is one thing I worried about," Cooper said. "That it would be difficult. Anything specific?"

"More, around the time when you met Max." She said. "Was he, aggressive or anything? Or, how did he act when he found out that she was lying?"

"He was, pretty torn I think about who to believe. I mean, it would be hard for me to change my mind so suddenly after I've believed something for 10 years." Cooper replied.

"What, exactly did she lie about? That is one thing I can't get out of Max."

"Uh, many things. The main one, I believe being how she has had him believe that I was the bad guy." He paused when their drinks arrived. "She had told him that I had left Maddie alone with Max as a newborn, and I abandoned the, 'family'."

"Ah, yes, that is what I needed to know. I could never get Max to tell me about that."

"Really? That is very interesting." Cooper looked to the table for a moment.

"That shows how much he cares for you." Madalynn smiled. "He must dislike the fact that Maddie would make up such a lie about you. Well, once he figured it out himself. Or the fact he actually believed it too. He must feel bad."

Cooper smiled a little. "He doesn't need to feel bad, it is not his fault for anything that happened to me or him."

"What more happened to you? That might be another cause."

"Oh, you're right." Cooper looked at her. "Maddie had told him that if he didn't kill me, he would be without a meal. See, he has these special made propellers that can cut through steel. I don't know where on earth he has acquired such blades, but he used them in order to, well, cut through my hood to attack my engine. He was afraid of her so much that he agreed with everything she said."

Madalynn gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry you had to go through such pain. You didn't get terribly hurt, did you?"

"No, no, I was fine. A dent here or there, a cut up hood, no issue." Cooper said. "It stung, but nothing else."

"Now, this is more out of curiosity, but, I feel really bad about how she treated you in the past. With her, fake love? How are you able to, ignore or forget about such an event?"

"I, really haven't." Cooper admitted. "It's always constantly in my head, I try to ignore it and push it away but, it's very devastating to me still. I suppose, taking care of Max now I've gotten sort of, resilient to any other type of relationship. I don't want any more trouble."

Madalynn only nodded slowly as a waitress took their orders. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I feel so bad, and I worry about you two."

Cooper shook his head. "Don't worry about me, let me do the worrying about me." He chuckled. "I know I worry constantly."

"You say that, but I've grown on you and Max. I've begun to worry about when Maddie gets out from jail." Madalynn laughed a little.

"That won't be for a while." Cooper smiled. "We won't have to worry about her for a very long while."

* * *

Little did Cooper know, Maddie was making her way to Todd to their designated spot to chat about Finn and Max.

"This is going to be tricky." Maddie said. "In order to make sure no one knows about your actions, we will need to wait."

"Wait?" Todd repeated.

"Yes. Wait until Max has no eyes on him. "If we take out Finn, Carr will surely have the area surrounded, and we need time to do our plan, remember? Just, be patient. Wait until Max or, Timothy is alone at C.H.R.O.M.E, then make your move. But you need to be quick to lead him away. Carr cannot know, McMissile cannot know, no one can. You need to take him farther away from here so we have time. Once someone sees, they will alert."

Todd nodded. "Alright, I'll wait."

"Good. For now, let's let Carr enjoy his disgusting date, and you will be able to attack soon. Perhaps you can lead him away to practice some skills or whatever."

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to visit with me, Cooper." Madalynn smiled warmly as they left the cafe for the night.

"No problem. I'm glad I could be of some help with Max." Cooper smiled back. "He's always very excited to see you on Sundays."

"As I am with him. And you." She slowly came up to him and gave him a small kiss to the side. "Goodnight Cooper."

Cooper watched after her, his eyes wide. "G-goodnight, Madalynn." He stuttered as he watched her drive away.

He turned to Finn's house and before he could even knock, Max flew out the door and bumped into him. "So, how'd it go?" He asked excitedly.

"What do you mean? We only talked about you, silly." Cooper joked, giving him a nuzzle as Finn came to the door behind Max.

"What Max is trying to say, is that he hopes it all went smoothly." Finn smiled.

"Of course it did. You two are acting strange. But, we must be getting back home and to bed. Thank you again, Finn." Cooper nodded to him and he led Max to the street and back home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss. White? I'm curious." Max started before Madalynn could get started with their session the next day. "What were you talking about with my dad last night?"

"Oh, we were just chatting about you, Max. You're very interesting." She joked with a smile. "Just, some pieces I was missing from your story. We talked about when you first met your dad and how the both of you handled the situation."

"So, you talked about when I hurt him?" He asked, his voice a little softer this time.

"Yes. Please do not blame yourself, Max. None of that was your fault. You are young, and was threatened. You had every right to protect yourself from hurt as much as the next. Your dad is not upset with you from it. No one is."

"I was afraid he was still upset with me."

"No, no. He's not. He understands. He's glad you are safe now."

Max nodded slowly.

"So, your dad has mentioned your nightmares. Do you get them often?"

"Yeah, like, every night I do."

"Would you like to tell me a bit about them? What happens during them? Do you wake up all the time?"

"Yeah, I wake up. Um," He paused. "They, they are usually the same each time, sometimes, but, with my.." He trailed off.

"Your ex-mother?"

"Yeah, she would, come in and, yell at me or hurt me, sometimes I'd see her killing my dad." Max looked down. "Or his cousins would do something."

"Do you ever, feel the pain inflicted on you?"

"Sometimes I would. It's, not too bad though."

"Your dad tells me that you didn't know you could go to him for help?"

"Yeah, because, she never let me come to her."

"Let's call your ex-mother, M. That way you do not have to say her name, but we can understand who we are speaking about. Would that be okay?"

Max nodded. "The first few nights away I dreamt that she killed my dad in front of me, and I woke up thinking he was actually gone, and I was scared. I had to make sure he was okay."

"Can I tell you something really interesting about dreams?" Madalynn asked. "This may seem like it's common sense, but dreams are only inside our minds. To some people, dreams can seem very realistic. Some have witnessed feeling pain like you have, hearing noises, the ability to speak, and feel like it is occurring in real life. Sometimes they come to assist in events that are happening to you while awake, like solving problems or memory formation. In this case, your mind is causing these dreams from all the trauma you've underwent."

Max was silent as he processed all this information.

"Let's say you go to sleep after a very eventful day. Maybe you went out and about to some stores, or you trained some with your dad on new subjects in fighting, let's say. You might dream that night about shooting a gun, or being in a supermarket. Or, you may dream something completely different. It's the same as experiencing trauma or something that makes you nervous or stressed, it may come back in a dream as something scary, or maybe something that helps you ease away from it, like a person helping you through the terror. Have you had any dreams where someone helps you?"

"No, I'm usually alone."

She nodded. "Perhaps, your dad could help you with that." She smiled. "It may or may not work to help ease you. In other ways, some have experienced themselves saving others in their dreams. That can sometimes mean that you are trusted and needed. I can say though, that your father did save you from the harms of M. He saved your life, as much as you saved his. Who knows what could have happened to you by now."

Max thought long and hard about that. "So, this is just because of my, trauma I've had?"

"Most likely. That's why you are with me." She gave him a warm smile. "Sometimes chatting out about your issues and maybe learning more about your situation can help solve these problems and bring them to an end. Perhaps, learning more about why dreams occur can help you as well. But this seems to be the end of our session. Let me call your dad."

"Perhaps letting Max sleep near you tonight can help solve some alone issues." Madalynn told Cooper as he was greeted by her again. "He may need that extra bit of knowledge that you are protecting him to help ease him a little."

"Oh, of course. I can definitely try that." Cooper nodded.

"Otherwise, let him protect you at some point. If you two are training, or however you do your work." She chuckled. "It could give him a sense that he's needed here, and it could also help him lose some anxiety. Make him feel more brave towards his 'enemies'."

"Excellent idea." Cooper smiled. "I would never have guessed that, thank you." He looked down to Max who had joined with them and gave him a nuzzle. "I will keep that in mind."

"Have a good day you two." Madalynn smiled.

"You as well." Cooper said as Max followed him back out of the building.

* * *

"How would you like to sleep with me tonight, Max?" Cooper asked as the two were preparing for bed.

"Sure!" Max smiled. "Do you think it will help my nightmares?"

"Hopefully." Cooper said. "Perhaps all you need to rid your nightmares is a little more comfort." He brought in Max's night light from his room and shut the door a crack. After he plugged it in he settled down and Max settled right up against Cooper's side and sighed a little.

"Good night, Max. I hope you sleep well." Cooper smiled giving him a nuzzle. Max returned it.

"Night, dad."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm out. Thanks for the help." A dark silhouette spoke into the phone in a narrow alley.

 _"Good, I'm glad. Did you get a hold of Cooper yet?"_ The voice on the other line asked.

"Don't worry Ash, I got another one under my tire. I told him I'd help him get his son back. I've seemingly found Maxwell's biological father."

 _"That's insane. I can't wait to hear your plans."_

"I won't explain everything here, but I can say we will soon have Cooper in our grasp. And you will be able to do your thing."

 _"Good. He has to pay for the terror he's caused."_

* * *

Cooper woke abruptly to small shifting noises and whimpers beside him.

"Oh, no.." He yawned and looked over to see Max squirming in his sleep. He gave him a small nudge. "Max, come now, wake up." He said gently and one last small nudge and Max's eyes burst open. He immediately looked at Cooper, his breath slowing down a little.

"Dad, it didn't work.." He whimpered.

"I see that, yes. Perhaps this way isn't the right way for you. There has to be something else we can try. I will email Madalynn and see what we can do."

"Okay." He nuzzled up warmly against Cooper and let out a sigh, trying to get back to sleep.

"Good news, Max!" Cooper smiled as Max woke up from his morning nap in the office. "The adoption agency will soon send out your birth certificate to me."

"Birth certificate? What will that show?" Max asked, giving a small yawn.

"It will show my name and yours on it, and where and when you were born." Cooper explained. "Also the time you where born. It will not show your ex-mothers name."

He nodded. "I can't wait to see it! I don't even know where I was born."

"But the most exciting thing it will show, is your date of birth, in which we will know your birthday."

"My birth day? Is that a special thing?"

"This is exactly why I want to know that date. It sounds like you clearly have never celebrated your birthday before." Cooper smiled. "I want to make your first birthday party the best."

"So we have a party on the day I was born? Sounds like fun." Max smiled.

"Oh, yes. We will have cake and games, and even presents. I know you will love it."

"Really? How long will it take to send?"

"A few more weeks I believe. Once it does we can look at it together."

* * *

"Ms. White, it didn't work." Max said softly as he came into her room at the next appointment. "I slept with dad but I still got the same nightmare."

"Perhaps you can try saving him from something." Madalynn suggested. "It could give you a sense that you are braver than you think. It could even be something small. Not everything will work, we just have to find the right thing." she thought for a second. "I know! Perhaps you and your father can come with me to a park or something and we can plan something there."

"I like that idea!" Max smiled. "I could save him from a falling tree or branch, or an animal."

"If anything, you two should do a simulation or whatnot as well. I'm sure he would be up to do one with you, and you could save him. Anything would work, as long as you are the one doing all the saving, that is."

"When can we go to a park?" Max knew this was going to turn into a date for the two cars.

"I don't know." She smiled. "I will have to ask your father."

* * *

"Oh, of course!" Cooper agreed. "I don't mind that. I don't believe Max has ever been to a park either."

"Perfect." Madalynn smiled. "We can help him with his nightmares and give him a new experience."

"How is, well, this evening?" Cooper took a stab. "I would prefer not to wait a week and, I believe I will be busy most of this week."

"Oh, that's fine, Cooper. I can do this evening." Madalynn said. "How would five sound? It won't be dark and perhaps we can fetch a meal afterwards, on me."

"Oh, no no, you don't have to do this. You're helping my son, it would be on me." Cooper insisted. "Whatever it takes for him to sleep better at night."

"Alright, you win." Madalynn giggled a little. "I cannot argue. I must say, Max is a very charming little fellow. He has certainly grown on me as you have."

Cooper gave a small chuckle. "I'll see you then at five."

The rest of the day, Madalynn couldn't stop smiling. _He will soon be mine, and I will be his._ She thought and gave a sigh. _If only he would see that I love him._

* * *

"Good evening, you two." Madalynn smiled warmly as she saw Cooper and Max approach at the park. There weren't many cars as it was late but that didn't matter to anyone.

"Good evening." Cooper greeted back. "I haven't been to this park in a long while. Why, since I was young that is."

"Really? Must be nostalgic." Madalynn smiled. Max could only grin as he listened to their talk.

"It is." Cooper said, glancing around.

"Well, let's stroll around." Madalynn gave Max a wink and he knew then it was time to somehow find something to save his dad from. Max tagging behind as he multitasked between listening to their conversation and looking about. They were coming upon a tree, which he figured a squirrel might be around, and he could scare it off before it came too close to Cooper. He figured this to be a good idea and began to plan an alternate plan in case there were no squirrels.

 _"There he is."_ A voice hissed into a radio. Todd's radio. _"Shoot now!"_ Todd aimed and fired.

"This tree in particular I remember taking my sister to many times." Cooper said. "She would love watching the birds and squirrels, and it would give us shade at the same time." The two drove under the large, looming tree and Max looked around quickly for a squirrel. He all of a sudden heard a loud bang and a loud crack. He looked up just in time to see one of the tree's heavy branches coming down.

Cooper heard the bang and his first instinct was to look for the shooter. Madalynn on the other hand looked up with Max at the branch.

"Dad, watch out!" Max yelled and shot forwards. The closer the branch got, the more Max realized it could cause damage to him, and thought twice about getting in the way. He kept going however. He full force rammed his body into Cooper's side in attempt to get him to move and Madalynn acted quickly with help, and the two of them pushed Cooper out of the way of the branch as it crashed down a few inches from their tires.

"Oh, blimey.." Cooper stuttered.

"I saved you!" Max exclaimed, a grin on his face.

"Who shot the branch?" Madalynn gasped, now fully realizing the situation. Cooper perked up and glanced around.

 _"Ugh! Get out of there, you failed this one!"_ The voice yelled into Todd's radio as he backed up.

"I'm sorry!" Todd began to race out of his location before onlookers spotted him.

 _"Next time, we'll have him. Don't beat yourself up over it now."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you alright, Cooper?" Madalynn asked as they hurriedly left the park to find a restaurant.

"It depends," Cooper started. "who shot the weapon, and who is trying to kill us?"

"Dad, that gun sounded familiar." Max said. "I've heard one like it before."

"You're right Max. It was a sniper rifle." Cooper said. "Some car tried sniping us. or, one of us. What I want to figure out is who."

"Do you think we are safe right now?" Madalynn asked. "With this car still out there?"

"The one mistake they made, was attempting to shoot the rifle in such a populated area. They have surely hid and left in fear of being seen. Anyone who has heard that gun and sees a very worried or strange acting car will hold suspicions." Cooper stated. "I'm sure we are fine, but let's hurry inside just in case they aren't smart." Max followed Madalynn and Cooper into a restaurant nearby and picked a table as a waitress came to take drink orders. Cooper couldn't help himself but to glance around the space uneasily and out the window almost every five minutes. He knew his enemies and his past. He knew if it were aimed for him, he would need to watch his trunk the next few days.

"Perhaps coming to this restaurant right after wasn't a good idea." Madalynn started, seeing Cooper glance out the window for the fifteenth time.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked distractedly and looked at her.

"You!" Madalynn said. "You look so worried about something or someone. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, no, I mean, yes, I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Dad worries a lot." Max butted in. "He worries about a lot of things, big and small."

"I do not.." Cooper scoffed. "I'm just, very uneasy."

"Worried." Max smiled.

"Oh, it's okay. He has a right to be worried, but I only hope we aren't in any danger for coming here right after the incident." Madalynn said. "I just do not want Cooper to be too worried he doesn't enjoy the night!"

"Oh don't fret. I'm enjoying it very much so. It's not often I get out like this." Cooper smiled. "I'm just so grateful you're helping my son."

"I'm pleased to help Max." Madalynn smiled back. If they weren't across from each other at the table, Max would have called this the perfect moment for a first kiss. But the waitress arriving with their meal broke the mood.

"Goodnight, you two. And keep safe until the next time we see each other." Madalynn smiled warmly as they left the resturant that night.

"Goodnight to you as well, Ms. White." Cooper smiled and looked to make sure Max was by his side. Madalynn wished so desperately to have gotten the chance to kiss his side goodnight as well but they were already pulling away. She sighed as she made her way back home. Her heart almost ached to be near him.

* * *

"Max, come quick!" Cooper called. Max had been in his room getting himself ready for the day and Cooper had just gotten his mail. Cooper had just come back into the house when Max greeted him. "You're birth certificate is finally here!" Cooper smiled.

"Really? Awesome!" Max happily followed his father into the living room where Cooper opened it along with Max at his side.

"It says your name, Maxwell Carr." Cooper showed him his full name. "And you were born at 3:04 am, on October 15th, 2016- hold on," Cooper looked at it closer. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Max asked.

"If you were born in 2016, that means, you're only three years old." Cooper glanced to Max who gave him a confused look.

"I'm three? I don't feel like I'm three." Max looked to the ground.

"Maybe that tells us you are in fact not a Dwarf like we thought you were." Cooper said. If you were ten, you would have been born in, 2009 I believe."

"So, I'm just a regular plane?" Max smiled. "I'm going to grow up to be bigger?"

"Possibly." Cooper smiled. "And you were born, in New Hampshire?" Cooper was now really confused. "You were born in the US!"

"The US? America?" Max questioned.

"Somehow, at some point, you were brought here to the UK. I don't know how or why, but you also weren't with your ex mother as long as you may have thought. You have taken on the accent fairly quickly though. I would never have guessed you were born an American."

"Now I'm British." Max smiled proudly. "I love my home here with you." He gave Cooper a nuzzle.

"Oh, dear, we had better get going or we'll be late. Come, we can show everyone the certificate once at work."

* * *

"You have quite the vocabulary for being three years old." Holley smiled as she and Finn looked at Max's certificate in their office.

"I had no idea I was three!" Max laughed. "I was told I was ten years old."

"But, if you are three, that means it will take longer for you to be a spy. But it also means you haven't missed school by much, so there's no need for Cooper to home school you." Finn said. "Or, at least preschool. if you're ready that is."

"School? I'm used to dad being my teacher though." Max frowned. "School sounds scary."

"It does for every child." Holley smiled. "You'll be perfectly fine. I would bring it up to him however. Perhaps you can start looking for schools soon."

"Dad, Finn said now that we know I'm three, it means I haven't missed any schooling." Max said as he brought the certificate back to Cooper's office.

"Oh, that's right. I suppose I wouldn't have to home school you anymore." Cooper said. "Perhaps after the summer is nearly over we can look into getting you applied for a preschool."

"School sounds scary though. I like it when you teach me." Max whined a little.

"Oh, don't fret, Max. Preschool will be fun! Maybe you will meet new friends to play with so you aren't lonely anymore."

"Friends? Friends that are my age?"

"Of course. It's always nice to have someone your age to relate with. But once July or August comes around, we can look more into schools for you to attend."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi, Max!" Todd smiled, coming up to Max after lunch. "It's been kinda slow around here, would you like to train a little with me?"

"Sure! I just gotta tell dad first." Max smiled.

"No problem. I'll meet you at the sim. rooms." Todd turned away and Max hurried on to tell Cooper in his office.

"You can never train too much. We can always get better." Todd said once Max met up with him.

"I need all the training I can get." Max said determinedly. "What do you have planned?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe a little bit of the training from a simulation, then maybe outside we can find a way to keep our minds sharp." Todd said. "Nothing better than real life."

"Sounds like fun." Max smiled. "Let's start!"

* * *

"Finn, have you seen Max?" Cooper asked, coming by his office a few hours later.

"No I haven't. Not recently anyhow." Finn replied.

"That's strange. He left to practice with Todd and I haven't seen either of them for a while."

"Let me help you. Have they answered your radio calls?"

"No, they haven't, and that's got me worried." Cooper backed up to let Finn through the doorway.

"Let's start in the simulation rooms." Finn said and they both headed there.

"Attention, all staff. Attention, all staff." Cooper spoke through the intercom. One by one, agents and workers stopped what they were doing to listen. They knew by an intercom call that this wasn't going to be good news. "Agent Todd Tyre and Maxwell Carr have been deemed missing. If any car has any knowledge on their whereabouts, please contact me immediately." Now, Cooper tried to say this calmly, but in reality, he was panicking. His son was missing, Todd was missing, and he had no idea where they had gone. Holley and Finn were on their way to look at camera's with him, and he was about ready to pass out. He never imagined he would ever have to call his son to be _missing_ , and he hated himself for not watching closer. He decided to call up Madalynn quickly to let her know about the situation and to ask her to keep an eye out. He knew she cared for Max and any eye was helpful.

"Oh my, Cooper I will help you!" Madalynn exclaimed. "Tell me the agency address and I will be there at once."

"Now, Madalynn you don't have to come-" Cooper started but Madalynn interrupted him.

"Hush, Carr. I care about Max and there is no way I am sitting this one out. Let me help."

Cooper gave a sigh and told her the address. He was too stressed out to argue. "I'll let my guards know to let you in."

"We're here!" Holley said quickly just as Cooper hung up with Madalynn and pulled up the security database on his screen. Holley entered the room along with Finn and went on either side of Cooper to look at the screen.

"Max was going to train first at the sim. rooms," Cooper started and pulled up the simulation hallway cameras. "I saw Max last around one or so, after lunch time." He rewound the footage from that time to just before noon, and saw Max greet Todd in front of a shooting range room. He switched the camera inside the room when they entered in and watched.

"Looks as if they are just training as usual." Finn noted.

"Speed it up. They must have left the building at some point after this." Holley said. Cooper sped up the footage until they had stopped shooting and left the room. He followed them through the building among different cameras until Todd had led Max outside the doorway to the outside hangars. He quickly switched to the outdoor cameras and found Todd lead Max away pass each exit and off the property. The camera began to malfunction right after it picked up Todd whacking Max across the hood with a plank of wood set to the side. All Cooper could do was stare at the fuzziness of the camera that was still out of commission.

"Oh my.." Holley couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Sir! Sir!" A silver DB8 burst into his doorway and Cooper looked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I saw Max and Todd leave the building through the outdoor hangar doors!"

"Thank you for coming to tell me, Clyde. We've just seen the same thing on the cameras." Cooper managed to choke out. "This has been all Todd's doing." Cooper felt a pang of worry, guilt, and anger hit his engine. "Find that car, now." Clyde hurriedly left the room to tell other agents and Cooper shut down the security footage.

"Hold on, I've remembered something." Finn spoke up before Cooper could even move. "I've planted a tracker on Todd."

Both Cooper and Holley looked at Finn. "You did what?" Holley asked.

"I saw Todd acting strange while he was talking on his radio one night, and I grew suspicious." Finn explained. "I planted a tracker on him without his knowledge."

"Brilliant work!" Cooper grinned. "Let's locate him immediately."

Finn led them to his office and worked into getting onto his private tracker location network. Almost immediately when the map came up on his screen, a red dot was seen moving across the map.

"They seem to be just outside of London at this point." Holley noted. "They are moving fast."

"Not too fast for Siddeley." Finn smiled. Cooper noticed Madalynn coming down the hall towards Finn's office and he quickly backed out to greet her.

"I came as soon as I could." She said quickly.

"I really appreciate the help." Cooper said. "Have you ever had experience of any fighting before?"

"No, not really." Madalynn started.

"I think a taser would be the best starter weapon for you." Holley quickly spoke up, moving out of the doorway. "Remember what happened during Mater's first time with machine guns?" She nudged Finn.

"Yes, a taser will do." Finn nodded. "We will teach you how to use it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think you have the hang of it?" Finn asked Madalynn once the taser was equipped to her wheel.

"Yes, I believe so. Now let's hurry and find Max!" Madalynn said.

"They are still in the same spot as seen before." Holley said, driving in to the room. "And Siddeley is ready to fly."

"Perfect. Is Cooper ready?" Finn asked.

"Don't even ask him that question. I already have and he gave me quite the look." Holley managed to laugh. "I think he was ready the moment Max went missing and he's very stressed right now."

"Oh, poor Cooper." Madalynn frowned. "We should leave now."

"I'll go tell Cooper we're ready." Holley said and left the room. Finn led Madalynn towards the outdoor hangars where Siddeley was waiting.

"So, I don't mean to intrude, and this may be a tad abrupt, but I'm curious," Finn started as they made their way along. "do you have feelings for Cooper?"

This caught Madalynn off guard. "How do you know and how does Cooper not?"

Finn laughed. "I can see it with the signs you give. Cooper is very oblivious."

"Tell me about it. I've tried all I can to show him, and he just, doesn't get it!"

"He will one day, give him time." Finn smiled. "Or, tell him up front."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Madalynn smiled as they left the building and headed towards Siddeley. "I don't have the courage to be that abrupt. He is kind of frustrating me, however."

"I know Cooper inside and out." Finn said as he let Madalynn board first. "I can help you get through to him if need be."

"If it actually comes down to that, you will be my first go-to car." Madalynn smiled as she saw Cooper and Holley coming in the distance.

"Siddeley, I'm going to send you Todd's coordinates." Holley said as she boarded with Cooper.

Sid closed the ramp. "Send away, I'm ready." He replied.

Holley plugged in a chip from her computer into Siddeley's and Siddeley rose into the air.

"Right. Now, the plan of attack." Cooper started, and everyone faced him. "If I know anything, Maddie is apart of this."

This put a scowl on Madalynn's face. She knew just enough about this Maddie character.

"That means, my sister is involved. You two know the situation." He looked to Finn and Holley who nodded. "I have no idea why Todd is in on all of this, but I think we can all agree he has been manipulated by Maddie. There is no other way, other than being affiliated with her from the beginning somehow. Now, since Madalynn has had no extreme training, she will be the one we look out for in case, clear?"

Finn and Holley nodded.

"We will not split up. We stay together. We've learned the hard way what splitting up can cost us. Keep everyone in your sights at all times. We are to find Max, and keep a low profile and out of sight. I know it's hard to be stealthy in a group, but that's why we go slow. No need to rush. I would rather not be caught than to _be_ caught and put in Max's situation, or worse."

"Where is this place?" Madalynn asked. "Is it a building?"

"Yes, it's an abandoned mansion. Another one, from what my map brought up." Holley said. "It is fairly large with many rooms."

"Always with the unsanitary conditions." Finn shook his hood. "I assume we are going to enter with extreme caution?"

"Precisely." Cooper said. "We find the less conspicuous entrance and move in. Siddeley will settle far away enough to not be spotted."

"Do you think Maddie will have eyes? Do you think Todd would be sent to keep a look out?" Holley asked, which made Cooper think for a moment.

"I don't believe so. If anything, Todd will be with Max. He's the one who believes Max is his son."

"We're almost at the landing point, sir." Siddeley radioed.

"Thank you, Sid. Now are we ready?" Cooper asked. "We all must be cautious. Maddie is a very dangerous car and I do not know if she has planned anything worse than last time."

"We're ready, Cooper. We will protect Max with our lives." Finn said.

"I want Todd out alive too. I want to know just why he is partnering with Maddie, and why he carnapped my son." Cooper added. "Charges may be pressed on him but I want to understand what was going on. First we enter, and locate Max. Whether it be overhearing a conversation or finding him. Then we will rescue him, and keep all eyes around our location so no one is caught. Next we will find Todd. We may need tazers at this point, so Holley, Madalynn, this is where you come in. Stunning a car is more effective than painfully harming them." Madalynn and Holley both nodded.

"Stick by my side, Madalynn." Holley smiled. "We'll save the boys."

Madalynn smiled. "We sure will."

Cooper smiled a little which made Madalynn smile too. "I have many powerful and smart male agents who get the job done. But it's always the female agents who deem to be smarter in many ways that save the day. I'm counting on you two." He felt Siddeley lowering and his speed slowing. "Let's prepare ourselves."

Once everyone was off of Sid, he closed up his ramp. Sid had landed just outside a row of trees and while he powered down, Holley checked the map on her computer. "The house is right behind this forest here. It shouldn't be a long drive through. We just need to find an entrance where there aren't many windows nearby."

"Let's make our way through the woods and we can go from there. Watch out for cameras as well in rooms. When we get to the building, decommission any cameras you see outside and inside the building as soon as possible." The group followed Cooper through the thick woods and towards the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Todd's heart was pounding. _What did he just do?_ Had he really carnapped? No, he was just rescuing his son back, yeah, that was it. Timothy was home again with him, partially, and Todd would never let another car take him away. He made his way down a hall to where Max was to speak with him. He hadn't seen him since he was unconscious and he wanted to catch up with him. Hopefully.

"There you are Timothy? How do you feel?" Todd asked gently, rolling into the dimly lit room. Max was held by rope and a chain at his wheels. He looked up terrified at Todd.

"I want my dad..." Max whimpered and shut his eyes.

"I'm right here, son." Todd said. "You're dad is right here." He rolled forwards and gave Max a nuzzle, but Max tried to pull away.

"Stay away from me, you're not my dad!" Max tried to say but Todd hushed him with a tire.

"No, you are my son." He said in a firmer tone. "You just don't realize it yet. You don't remember."

"I want my real dad.. please let me go." Max began to tear up and this made Todd angry and sad at the same time.

"I can't do that, Timothy, as much as I want to. Evil cars will hurt you if you leave."

"My name is Max! Max Carr!" Max spoke up in a louder voice but was muffled by Todd's tire yet again.

 _"Will you shut him up? I can hear the boy from across this damn building! Someone will hear him!"_ Todd received a very angry radio call.

"I'm trying, he keeps crying out for Cooper." Todd responded back.

 _"Tape his mouth shut or something!"_

"I can't do that to my son!"

 _"He won't be your son for long if he keeps being loud! Do it now or I will. Don't make me come over there or both of you will be beat."_

Todd quickly signed off and looked around for tape. Max began to cry again after overhearing Todd's radio and Todd looked around faster. He found some and quickly taped Max's mouth, causing Max to freak out even more.

"Please be quiet, Timothy, it'll be okay." Todd tried to say but nothing worked. Todd was forced to leave and lock the room up, hoping after he was gone, "Timothy" would calm down a little. He quickly drove down the hallway.

* * *

Cooper led the way into the building, of course, after searching the outside for cameras using Finn's own camera to zoom. Cooper went slow, checking every room he came upon with guns drawn. Finn kept behind him, Madalynn stayed behind Finn, and Holley took up the rear to keep Madalynn safer.

"I know being in such a large group is not very safe, but to ensure our safety, we must." Cooper said, worry filling him. "And I know, it contradicts the entire meaning of that sentence."

Madalynn smiled a little.

"We'll all be fine sir. If we come across someone, we will have more of an advantage with more cars." Finn said.

"That is true." Cooper nodded and halted. Todd halted in front of them up ahead in the hall. Cooper frowned and Todd gasped. He activated his radio.

"Agent Tyre I command you to-" Cooper couldn't finish his sentence. His hood was struck by a black rectangle like device and before he knew it, thousands of volts shot through his body.

"Go now, back up!" Finn alerted Holley and Madalynn and they quickly reversed back down the hall. Todd brought out his pair of guns and Finn leapt over Cooper using the wall to fire at Todd. Todd struck them both with a missile and both Finn and Cooper were hit, a small explosion blew out in the hall and Todd backed up.

 _"Did you fire a missile?"_

"Yes! Cooper and Finn are here." Todd coughed.

 _"You idiot! Don't you remember we need them alive? Especially Carr?"_

"I'm sorry, I panicked!"

 _"Well, get them now and bring them back to us. If they are dead, you are dead too."_

Todd gulped and quickly went to investigate the damage done to the two agents.

Meanwhile, Holley and Madalynn were back outside, hiding in the forest.

"I hope they are alright. If we were seen we would definitely be a goner. This whole mission could've gone extremely bad." Holley said, gasping for breath. "But now we have a chance to go save them. I don't think any of them remember me."

"Oh, Cooper, I feel like we've failed him! And Max! We have to hurry!" Madalynn breathed, becoming a little worried.

"Calm down! Don't worry, we'll save them. We have to wait a moment though until everything in there settles down. Now that they know Cooper and Finn are here, they may be searching for other agents who have joined in. We must be patient." Holley said.

* * *

Cooper woke up slowly and groaned. His whole body hurt horribly, and he had a terrible headache. He could barely see straight and blinked to clear his eyes. The first thing he saw was his soot black hood. Then he realized he couldn't move. He was bound tightly with rope, chain, boots, and anything that could hold a car down. He looked to his left and saw Finn, still passed out, bound next to him. He let out a small cough and looked to his right, and a gasp almost made him cough more. Max was tied up next to him. He was looking at Cooper and seemed thrilled that Cooper was awake, but his mouth was still bound with tape. Cooper's eyes widened and then he saw it. The dark silhouette pulling up in front of him. He slowly looked to his front and his eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Cooper Carr. It's so awful to see you again." Maddie grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Todd rolled into the room and settled himself in the corner, keeping silent. Cooper didn't even pay attention to him. He was lost to Cooper at this moment. Yes, Cooper was still angry at him for carnapping his son and attacking them, but Cooper was more angry at Maddie, who, indefinitely was the one who started it all.

"Got nothing to say? That's funny, usually you snap at me with some stupid, witty comeback." Maddie smirked. "Do I even need to explain myself or have you caught up with what's going on?"

Cooper was silent.

"Oh, okay. We'll play your way then." Maddie turned around sharply and left the room. Moments later, she came back, followed by another car. A black car. Cooper's eyes went wide again.

"Hello, big brother." Ash greeted. She was accompanied by her pole again. It had a sharpened point to it, almost like a spear. "I've come to have some fun with you."

"Ash, please-" Cooper began but she quickly sped forwards and jammed her pole up under Cooper's hood, making him flinch. She moved so swiftly, it surprised Cooper.

"You will only talk when I let you talk." Ash hissed.

"He talks far too much." Maddie agreed, moving herself towards Finn to watch.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Ash smiled at Cooper. "A long time to teach you a lesson."

"A 'lesson'?" Cooper asked and winced when she yanked her pole out.

"To teach you not to murder another car!" She revved forwards and brought her pole down onto Cooper's hood, piercing it through surprisingly. Cooper let out groan.

"What are you talking about?" He muttered as she backed off once again.

"Are you daft? You murder agents every day and you don't know what's going on?" She then began to roll around Cooper, forcing Cooper to watch her to prepare himself for any more attacks.

"If we don't stop you, more will die. We're lucky we saved Todd or he maybe would never have seen his son again." Maddie added.

Cooper still didn't understand.

"Always confused as ever. You never understand what is going on when it happens daily. You're so used to it." Ash spoke, almost in a hushed tone as she popped one of Cooper's tires. She drove back around to Cooper's front. "You should be the one in jail! Not Maddie!"

"Ash, if we don't explain to him, he will never grasp the situation." Maddie laughed and Ash nodded.

"You send agents on suicide missions! You kill the ones you don't like, letting the enemy do the dirty work." Ash growled in such a low voice she almost seemed demonic to Cooper. Cooper could barely believe what he was hearing.

"Suicide missions? What are you talking about?" Cooper blurted out. "Since when have I sent an agent on a suicide mission?"

Ash shook her hood and looked to Maddie, who shook her hood as well.

"I'm not giving you help this time. You wanted this." Maddie said. "I'm here for moral support, and to watch you kill him."

"Don't you remember Noah?" Ash started, popping another one of Cooper's tires absentmindedly.

"Yes, I do." Cooper begun.

"You are following him. He was the one who sent agents on those terrible missions. He was fond of you, so you followed his tracks. I'm here to make sure not one single agent is hurt from you again!" She raised up her pole again and stabbed Cooper directly in the right eye. Cooper let out a yell of pain and Maddie laughed.

"I was hoping you would do that!" Maddie cheered. Cooper was forced to shut his right eye from the pain. He could feel it almost swell immediately.

Ash sighed and moved back. "I need to sharpen my pole. You can take over." She looked to Maddie and left the room. Maddie smiled greedily and faced Cooper.

"I won't do all the work, because this is Ash's job. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun." She grinned and activated her guns, one in each front tire. "And I usually don't like to get my tires dirty, but I think your tires will be more dirty than mine in a few moments."

* * *

Holley and Madalynn were beginning to move into the building again in search of Finn, Cooper, and Max. They passed the spot where the missile had blew up and followed one single tire mark on the ground, seemingly left from one of Cooper's wide tires. It led them to a room up ahead and Holley quickly stuck a tire out in front of Madalynn.

"Hold on, in here." She backed up into the closest room nearby and Madalynn followed.

"What?" Madalynn asked.

"I thought I heard a voice." Holley whispered. "We have to be extremely careful right now."

"Please, you're lying!" Cooper cried out. "I have never hurt a single agent. Kill me, but let Finn and Max go!"

"That won't happen. Timothy belongs to Todd now. He is his son anyhow." Maddie said.

Max muffled out something inaudible through the tape.

"And Finn, well, he's too smart. But, I don't think Ash would mind if I added a few holes, you think? I wonder if they'd be big enough to stick her pole into." Maddie chuckled and aimed both of her guns. Cooper braced himself.

Madalynn shot up when she heard a scream and gunshots firing rapidly. "Cooper!"

"Hold on!" Holley moved forwards in front of Madalynn and caught a glimpse of a black car driving into the room. "Let's go, now. Stay by my side, and do exactly as I tell you."

Cooper gritted his teeth as a painful amount of bullet holes littered his front.

"Well, he can't drive now, if anything." Maddie shrugged as Ash came back into the room. Maddie moved out of the way.

"Ash, please, listen to me.." Cooper choked out, still squinting his eyes. "Maddie is lying to you, like, like she lied to me. I'm, not a bad car.."

"You're wrong!" Ash cried out, lurching forwards with her pole. She stuck it down on top of Cooper's front splitter and forced his front end to go down while she looked him in the eye. "You're a murderer, and always will be." She hissed in a dark tone.


	14. Chapter 14

_Three months earlier_

"Have you heard the rumors?" Maddie asked, coming up to Ash in an abandoned cabin.

"What rumors?" Ash asked.

"Cooper. Some are saying that he's following Noah now."

"Noah? What is he doing now?"

"He's sending agents on missions with no hopes of help." Maddie smirked. "They get ambushed by enemies and killed."

"What?"

"Yes! He's basically sending them on suicide missions. Can you believe that? But, I heard from one car that they were true. He _is_ intentionally doing this."

"I cannot believe my own brother would be a murderer. Doesn't he know about what happened to Conner? The same thing happened to him!"

"Exactly. Insane, huh? It's like he doesn't even care about Conner and what happened to him."

"I'm gonna make him pay for that."

* * *

"I'm not a murderer!" Cooper cried out as Ash popped a third tire.

"Stop lying! You know what you're doing and I will put an end to innocent agents dying! Conner didn't deserve his end, neither does anyone else!" Ash practically screamed. She was very angry, and Cooper was determined to get her to realize he was telling the truth. He wanted her to be safe.

"Do you know what Maddie lied to me about?" Cooper began. Ash barely looked at him.

"Do I care?" She asked, throwing her tire into his side.

"She told me herself that she lied to me of her love. She lied to Max about his age, and she lied to you about me. She's the one we should attack!"

"What do you mean, Max's age?" Maddie spoke up.

"I've received his actual birth certificate a while back." Cooper smiled. "After I legally adopted him. His name is legally Max Carr, and he was born in 2016. Did you know that?"

"Of course I knew that."

"Then why did you tell him he was ten years old? All his life he thought he was ten."

"Why are we talking about Max? This is about you." Ash snarled.

"Because I'm trying to get you to understand about all the things Maddie has lied about. I'm trying to protect you Ash." Cooper said.

"I don't need your help! I'm not in any danger!" Ash whacked him with her pole.

"Ash, please think reasonably about all of this. I didn't even know about Conner until a few months ago! Do you really think I'm the type of car to murder?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"Perhaps the damage done to his eye isn't enough." Maddie suggested. "Perhaps he needs a little something, more."

Ash thought for a moment as she circled the beaten Cadillac. "Engine damage."

"Exactly." Maddie smiled. "You catch on well."

"He already has an entry way, thanks to me." Ash smiled and dug her pole back up under Cooper's hood where she had first struck before and pushed down on her pole to pry his hood open. Cooper winced. His eye was still full of intense pain. Max whimpered softly.

"Stop!" A voice yelled from the doorway and everyone in the room turned to look. It was Madalynn. Cooper gasped and Maddie frowned. Holley came into the room behind her.

"Who are you?" Maddie hissed.

"My name is Madalynn, and we are here to save the boys." Madalynn said proudly. Cooper gave a small, pained smile.

"The hell you are." Maddie growled and whirled around to attack her with her gun. Madalynn swiftly dodged each bullet and pulled out her taser. She gave Maddie a warning shock which got her even more angry.

"Watch Carr!" She cried out and Ash stood beside Cooper, giving him a glare. Holley hurried to help. Cooper's line of sight was only on Madalynn. It fascinated him how swiftly she moved and how well she fought with such little training.

Madalynn spun around and slammed a tire down on Maddie's hood and Holley attached her taser line to Maddie's front, giving her another shock. Madalynn then turned to face Ash, and whipped out her taser. Cooper realized what she was about to do and once the line touched down on Ash's hood, Cooper tried to reach out with a booted tire to stop it.

"No! Don't hurt her!" He cried out which made Madalynn stop immediately. Ash instantly looked to Cooper.

"Ash, you are my sister, and I love you to death." Cooper said quickly. "I do not want you to get hurt." He looked into her eyes and her expression seemed to immediately change.

"What are you doing?" Maddie screamed. "Kill her!"

Madalynn put away her taser and was going to back up but was attacked by Todd. He jumped onto her halfway and pinned her down.

"No, please don't!" Cooper cried out. "Please!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Todd yelled at Cooper.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Maddie screamed and tore Holley's line off of her hood. She pointed her gun towards Cooper and Cooper shut his eyes. The weapon fired but Cooper felt no pain. He slowly opened his eye and Ash was in front of him. She had taken the bullet.

"Get out of my way." Maddie snarled.

"Is it all true?" Ash asked gently, looking to Cooper and ignoring Maddie. "Is it, true?"

Cooper nodded. "I swear on my life. She's playing you as much as she has played me."

Ash turned back to face Maddie. She wasn't sure who to believe, but if Cooper's own agents were protecting him, they can't be afraid of him.

"Get out of my way." Maddie hissed. She began to make her way towards Ash.

"No." Ash whipped out her pole and faced it at Maddie. "Leave him alone."

"Now you're protecting him? The murderous car?"

"You have killed too. And you've hurt him far too many times." Ash leapt forwards and raised her pole to strike down on Maddie. Maddie positioned her gun to aim at Ash and shot.

"Well, thanks for bailing me out of jail at least!" Maddie laughed as she fought with Ash.

"I used up all of my money!" Ash cried out, nailing Maddie on the side.

"I'm glad you did! Just look at me now." Maddie smirked and added a few bullet holes to Ash's side.

"That was college money!"

"Money well spent."

Ash's eyes narrowed and revved up her engine. She sped forwards and was about to stab Maddie right into the grille before a yell stopped her.

"No, stop!"

Ash skidded to a halt inches away from Maddie's grille and looked behind her. Cooper had his flat tire outstretched. He was suffering horribly from his damage.

"Don't kill anyone!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see you go to jail. I don't want to see you become what Maddie has." This made Ash stop.

"I thought you were smarter than this." Maddie laughed at Cooper. "Why do you not want me dead? Do you still 'love' me?"

"No." Cooper shook his hood. "N-no one deserves death. Everyone has a reason to-to who they are. I have anxiety and worry from the past situations with my parents. Max has nightmares because of how he has been treated. We all have a story. You do too."

"Do you want to know my story?" Maddie hissed and made her way slowly to Cooper's front. "I guarantee you, you do not want to hear it."


	15. Chapter 15

"You weren't the only car to fall in love with me." Maddie started. "I've had a total of five boyfriends in my lifetime. You wanna know something about each one? They were all _cheaters_."

Cooper frowned a little.

"Every single one used me and left me. It was like I was meant to be cheated on. I was meant to be that girl who got love for a few weeks, but I could only receive fake love. My parents said it was all my fault! That I was supposed to be a lady and the reason they left me was that I didn't do what they wanted me to. _I_ didn't let them have sex with me. _I_ didn't make them food when they wanted it. _I_ wasn't their trained animal and _I_ didn't listen to them when they had a bad day. If _I_ had a bad day, I had to keep quiet. But that's not all! My parent's didn't deserve my respect. They beat and abused me because my boyfriends had all cheated on me. It was all my fault that I was put in so much emotional pain."

This caught Madalynn's attention. She listened intently just as Cooper was.

"Conner was actually one of my exes. He was actually the last car to betray me." This shocked Cooper. "After I heard Noah had killed Conner in a suicide mission, I was so happy. I thought all the Carr's had been killed. Then I heard of the new son who was born. Shortly after, the new daughter. I wanted the entire Carr family dead, but I couldn't bring myself to want Ash dead. So I set out for you." She glared at Cooper. Cooper could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie." Cooper said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what my brother had done to you. I'm sorry for what your other ex-boyfriends have done to you. I'm sorry for how your parent's have treated you. It wasn't right for any of them to have treated you like they did. I'm very angry at Conner now. I thought he was a better car than this."

"He wasn't. He was a total-"

"There is a child present." Holley quickly reminded. Maddie gave her a glare before looking to Cooper again.

"I don't want another man to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you in any way and didn't realize it."

"You never hurt me. But we were never in a real relationship. You only thought we were."

"Okay, yes. Bring that up again." Cooper sighed.

"But you do not know the pain I went through everyday! The messages I always got from my parents, the berating messages and phone calls! I just wanted to die, but I got stronger. No one deserves to go through abuse from their parents!"

"You are absolutely right." Cooper nodded. "I apologize for what my brother has done. I apologize for what your parent's have done. You're right, I don't know the pain you went through. But I know that no car deserves that type of treatment."

"Why do you apologize for my parents?"

"That's just the type of gentlecar I am. Please, Maddie. I understand now why you act like this. But I can promise you now, if you change your ways, I can help you."

"How?"

"He's Cooper Carr." Holley spoke up, making Cooper look to her. "He helps anyone in need. Even the enemy once. He's a nicer car than you think."

Ash didn't know what to do. She looked back at Cooper and all the damage she had done to him, he was still trying to make the situation better for _everyone,_ even with a damaged engine, and one eye.

"Perhaps if we get out of this stuffy building, and we go outside and head back to the agency, we can talk all of this over." Holley said. She was very concerned about Cooper's eye and his well being, but also worried about the damage Ash had taken fighting Maddie.

Ash nodded. "I'll do whatever my big brother wants."

"No," Cooper shook his hood. "You are a grown woman, it's your time to live how you wish. You may come with us, or you may go on your own. I won't stop you, but I want you to know how much I love you."

Ash looked to him and smiled gently. She slowly drove over to him and began to undo all of his binds. "I'm sorry about your tires."

"I don't care." Cooper said. Todd let Madalynn go. She immediately went over to Cooper and gave him a warm but gentle nuzzle as Ash went to let Max free. Maddie only watched, not sure how to even react.

Holley went to free Finn, who was still knocked out. "Who gave Finn the sleeping pills?" She joked.

"He was the first one to be hit by the missile." Todd reminded.

"Ah, of course." Holley smiled. "Let's get out of here. Siddeley, please call medical copters. We have company in need of help."

 _"Sure thing, Holley."_ Sid responded.

"Daddy!" Max cried out and raced over to Cooper's side. He practically melted into his side. Todd looked over, expecting Max to come to him and sunk on his tires when he saw he didn't. It broke his heart and he went silent as Ash helped push Cooper out of the room and followed everyone outside.

Cooper was loaded onto a rescue copter first and then Ash was loaded on. Todd slowly went up to Maddie.

"So, does this mean we can't go out again?" He asked gently. Maddie looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a sharp tone.

"Well, I feel hurt about how you were treated in the past, but, I still kinda have a thing for you? I don't know. I haven't exactly been the best car to the ones I loved in the past." He glanced over at Max who followed Holley on board Siddeley with Finn. "I want to change."

"I'll think about it." Was all Maddie said as she went to join the other's on Sid. Todd followed with and they soon took off for C.H.R.O.M.E.

Todd couldn't forgive himself for how he treated Max. He wasn't his son anymore. Todd had left Max on his own. He was a bad parent and Max deserved better. He just, couldn't help but feel, sad.


	16. Chapter 16

The entire way back to the agency, Maddie was silent on Sid. She looked out the window and didn't say a word. Everyone let her be. It must have been very awkward to have everyone leave her side almost instantly and have even her biggest enemy be nice to her. Finn began to wake up a little and coughed.

"Oh, I have the biggest headache.." He muttered and looked up to see Todd and Maddie.

"We'll fill you in after you're better." Holley told him.

Back at the agency, Ash and Cooper were both hurried to the medical department, and Maddie glanced around almost nervously at all the agents. They looked shocked to see her and didn't want to go near. Todd kept by Maddie.

"I think you two should come to our office." Holley whispered. "Just until Cooper clears up everything with all the agents." Maddie nodded and they both followed her to her office.

Finn was escorted to the medical department as well to check on his engine for any damage. Max went by the window to watch the doctors and nurses who hurried around the three cars, tending to them. Cooper mostly. Madalynn joined him.

"I hope Cooper will be okay." She said softly. "Did you see his eye?"

"No, I just wanted to be by him." Max said truthfully. "What's wrong with it?"

"Ash, uh, hurt his eye. He may develop problems with it, and that worries me." Madalynn sighed as she watched Cooper on the lift getting his tires replaced and his engine looked at. Ash had her side doors replaced from the numerous bullet holes, and Finn was getting the soot cleaned from his front and his engine checked over.

* * *

"Are you alright, Maddie?" Holley asked gently.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied quickly.

"You just seem quiet. I know this is a big change."

"I'm fine. Always have been." She turned her attention to the window as she watched agents roll by. Todd tried to give her a small reassuring nudge but she didn't even move from it. Holley frowned.

"Well, perhaps once Cooper and Ash are fixed, you can get your damages fixed up." Maddie didn't say a word.

Ash was released from the department sooner than Cooper and she met up with Madalynn and Max who were still watching Cooper.

"How do you feel now? Better?" Madalynn asked. "You took on quite the bullets."

"I'm fine. Though, yeah, I'm fine." She shook her hood a little and sat by the window. Madalynn watched her sympathetically.

"Did you know I sort of relate to Maddie?"

Ash looked at her. "Really?"

Madalynn nodded. "Yes, I've had many break ups and emotional pain in the past. I became interested in it all so I learned about psychology then got a degree in it. Now I'm a therapist, Max's therapist to be exact." She smiled and Max looked at her from his name being called.

"Yeah, she's really nice." Max grinned.

"Perhaps you could help Maddie a little? I've never seen her act like this, I think all the bad memories are back." Ash said.

"Of course I can help her. The first step to helping yourself is letting out your troubles instead of keeping them bottled up. It's not good for one's mental health. And she's already done that. I think the fact Cooper was kind to her and related to her in the way of being angry at Conner helped her a little. I think once we give her a little compassion and kindness, she can change for the better."

A few hours had passed and Cooper was finally let out. He had a bandage over his eye until it healed a little but he looked brand new again. He didn't feel brand new.

"Oh, Cooper!" Madalynn smiled and gave him another warm nuzzle and Max joined her.

"Hello you two." He smiled softly. "Uh, Ash, could I talk to you in my office for a tad?"

Max and Madalynn backed up as Ash looked to him quickly. "Oh, sure." She followed him towards his office. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You." Cooper began as he entered in and moved behind his desk. "I would like to catch up a little with you."

"Well, there's not much to say other than I wasted my life away with Maddie." She looked to the floor and Cooper frowned. She began to get emotional and Cooper became alert when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Cooper! I'm so sorry I hurt you, and hurt your eye, and said all those bad things to you!" She cried out and began to tear up more. Cooper moved back out from behind his desk. "You didn't deserve any of it, I do! I lost all my money, I hurt all the cars who loved me," She stopped a moment to let out a sob and Cooper hurried beside her and nuzzled her warmly.

"Shh, don't cry now, don't cry." He comforted and she seemed to relax instantly into his side and to his touch. "None of this is your fault, you're okay."

"No, it is. I should have believed you, I'm so, dumb." Ash sobbed.

"Ash, you are not dumb. You were just manipulated." Cooper looked her in the eyes front on. "No one can really determine whether someone lies or not unless it is proven by another car. This is not your fault." He lifted her chin with a tire. "I love you, Ash. Never call yourself dumb."

Ash took in a breath and tried to calm herself. "I just, hate myself for hurting you like I did. I hurt your eye, and, if the damage is bad, I'll never forgive myself."

"Do not blame yourself, Ash." Cooper said in a firm tone. "Do not worry about my injuries, let me worry about them. You worry only about yourself right now."

She leaned back into his side and he supported her as she sniffed. "Thank you for calling me Ash."

"I will call you which ever name you wish to be called."


	17. Chapter 17

Maddie was sent to the medical department to have her injuries treated and of course, Todd was nearby, watching. Cooper felt it to be a good time to finally let the staff know about Maddie, and that she wasn't a danger anymore. He sent out a mass email to everyone to not worry about her if she passed by, and to give a warm welcome. This of course caught Maddie off guard after she was fixed. Smiling agents saying hello and welcome. She hurried to Cooper's office, who was there with Madalynn.

"Alright, what'd you do this time, Carr?" She asked in a hastily manner.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Everyone has no fear towards me anymore. No one is scared?"

"Why would they be scared?" Cooper moved from behind his desk. "Why should they be scared? Do you still want to be the bad car?"

"I don't know." She looked out the window. "Why aren't you scared? Have you forgotten all the things I've done to you?"

Cooper chuckled. "I will never forget the worst you've brought to me, no. But, we wanted everyone to treat you nicely."

"Don't you want to be loved? Or make friends? Friends can go a long way for your health." Madalynn smiled. She caught Maddie's eye. "Real friends are much better than fake, don't you agree?"

Maddie gave a small shrug. "Who would want to be my friend?"

"That's for you to find out." Cooper said. "Find similar interests with some agents here."

Maddie sighed and turned back around to leave.

"Oh, if you spot Todd, tell him to meet me in my office. I must speak with him." Cooper called after her.

"Hey, boss man wants you." Maddie muttered as she drove past the Expedition. Todd took in a breath and felt his anxiety rise. He slowly made his way to Cooper's office.

He parked himself in front of Cooper's desk and Cooper had moved back to his spot. Cooper sighed. "Todd, do you realize what you've done today?"

Todd slowly nodded. "I do sir. I apologize."

"An apology will not take away the memories of what you've done to my son. When he looks at you, that-"

"I know, I know sir, I know, I'm a horrible car, I don't know why I did what I did.." Todd cut him off. "He brings back, bad memories.. of what _I've_ done, and, I am so sorry.."

Cooper nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to put you through more trouble but I will have to let you go. However, Madalynn here has offered to give you sort of, a lift."

"If you would like, Todd, I can arrange for appointments with you for free to talk with you about what you're going through." Madalynn said. "Only if you wish."

Todd nodded. "Anything that can help me, I will greatly appreciate it. I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"Would Saturday's work for you?"

* * *

"Alright, sir. Let's take a look at this eye of yours." A doctor said in the agency. Cooper took a breath. He hoped it wasn't permanently damaged. He didn't need that. He sat still as the doctor began to unwrap his eye in front of a mirror. He took one look and immediately gasped. His eye was still reddened, but it was white and dull. The doctor frowned after seeing it and faced Cooper to look at it more clearly.

"It seems to have been more damaged than we originally thought, if that wasn't obvious now." He said. "Can you see out of it?"

Cooper closed his good eye and while it was still sore, tried to look out his other. "N-no, I can't."

"That's what I feared. It seems as if you're blind out of that eye now. And we don't have any way to restore your vision. I can look into it more and see if it can be saved but from the looks of it, it's not likely. I'm sorry."

This was horrible news for Cooper. As he looked at himself in the mirror, his mind went to all the possibilities that could happen when he reported it. He had to report this injury. Other injuries were not as serious if they could be repaired within a day or so, but this affected his vision, his maneuverability. He had to report it, and he didn't want to. He was afraid this would become the end of his career.


	18. Chapter 18

Cooper slowly drove back towards his office. He was afraid of what would happen next. He didn't want to leave this place. He was too young! Where else would he work? If he was kicked from CHROME, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to find another job anywhere else. He didn't have much experience, other than in the espionage business. It scared him with the thought of being unemployed. There was nothing much for him to do. All he's ever remembered was going to work everyday.

The moment he drove into his office to report his injury, Madalynn took one look and gasped. She and Ash had gone back into his office to wait to hear the news.

Cooper was lost for words. "I'm, I'm partially, blind." He stuttered. He wasn't sure if he even believed that statement himself, but his ability to see told him otherwise.

"Oh, Cooper! That's horrible!" Madalynn breathed.

"Blind?" Ash said slowly. "Cooper, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I've ruined you."

Cooper stopped and looked at her. "No. No, this is not your fault. You were manipulated. Remember what I said before? Let's me worry about my own-"

"Cooper, stop." Ash said. "It's on me and you know it. Everyone knows it. Maddie may have manipulated me but I was also the one who was dumb enough to believe and listen to her."

"You two, both stop." Madalynn said, butting in quickly. "This was neither one's fault. Please, the more you argue the more further away you two will be. We need you to love each other, not hate each other."

"I don't hate her. I never have." Cooper said slowly. "I'm just, stressed. I have to report my injury and that means I may lose this job. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't worry, you'll fight through this. You're strong." Madalynn said, giving him a slight nuzzle. Cooper nearly melted at her touch. It had been so long since he had such a comforting gesture.

Once Cooper sent the email about his injury, he moved back from his computer and sighed. Madalynn noticed his concerned and worried face and quickly went up to him.

"Cooper, it's going to turn out alright. I promise." Madalynn said gently. "Would you, like to go out with me tonight? You need to destress and relax." Cooper agreed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Carr, but you cannot safely work here anymore in this position or in the espionage position. Being partially blind is very dangerous in any type of situation we deal with here. We are going to have to let you go and hire someone else. I apologize, but it's for your own safety." The higher up of the London station had come by immediately after seeing the email the next day to learn about Cooper's injury in person. He was a white Bentley Continental. The news was what Cooper thought would happen but didn't want to believe would happen.

Cooper could only nod. He was devastated and wasn't sure what to think.

"Who will you hire?" Finn asked. He, Holley, and a few other agents were nearby in support for Cooper.

"We've got our eye on a car who used to work here actually as an agent. He's a Roll's Royce, and very capable of this position. In fact, he practically begged for this position a few years back. Of course, Cooper was also head at the time and there was no way we were going to give up Cooper. You have been a great, hardworking car, Mr. Carr." He smiled. "I'm very glad to have met you. You will not be forgotten." Cooper could only nod.

Once his office was cleaned of all his belongings, Cooper felt as if he would break down. This was becoming too much for him. He wasn't ready. He wanted to work here for many, many, _many_ more years to come in the future. Now here he was, laid off at only 35. He felt like a joke.

Maddie watched from afar as Cooper sat and stared at his office and said goodbye to the agents there. She frowned at his state of mind, the fact he looked like he was ready to cry, and looked down at the floor. She decided she didn't belong here, and wondered why Cooper had allowed her to come back when she wanted. After all she had done. Perhaps, she had thought to herself, that Cooper wasn't actually like his brother at all. He wasn't like Noah. He didn't kill agents on suicide missions. He loved all of his agents and respected them.

Max on the other hand, was upset about Cooper's wound. There was too much happened for the small plane to comprehend where once he and Cooper left the building, Max felt sad. He felt like he was going to cry and he looked back at the familiar front doors they would always enter through at 5 in the morning. He wanted to be an agent when he grew up, but how was he going to learn when he would never step foot in the place again until he was older? He knew his life would be much different now and he wasn't ready to give it all up yet. But the tone of his father's voice told him that he should worry more about him rather than the building he would love to call home. That shaky, broken up voice his father possessed made him wish he had never believed what Maddie had told him so long ago. About how Cooper was a bad car. Cooper was no where near a bad car. He was a car not prepared for his life to change so drastically. I think it was possible for anyone to see that.

"Cooper, hold on!" Cooper stopped before he touched the main road home and looked back. Madalynn was racing after him through the parking lot, Maddie at her tail. Cooper didn't know what was going on. His mind was elsewhere.

"Cooper Carr, I want to tell you how truly, deeply, extremely sorry I am. How sorry I am for everything I've done to you." Maddie said softly. She tried not to pay any mind to Max slowly inching away from her and more towards Cooper's side out of discomfort.

Cooper didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. Part of him still loved Maddie, and part of him wanted so desperately to give her up. He would never be able to be with her anyhow. There was no way he could even dream of it.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done, to you, and to Max. I will forever be on your side." Maddie looked down to the asphalt. This was hard for her, Cooper could tell, so he tried to help her feel less embarrassed.

"It's alright, Maddie." Cooper nodded slowly. "I forgive you. But you must know, there is no way I can possibly forgive you for what you've done to Max."

"I know. I don't blame you." Maddie looked away before driving off. She had to leave. She couldn't stay.

Cooper paused before looking to Madalynn. He felt a different spark with her now that he hadn't felt before, he wasn't sure what it was. "Ms. White, are you in any way able to accompany us for dinner tonight?"

* * *

Phew, guys, this is the end of this story. I feel like I've been writing this for ages. The next story is even worse with the feels, so don't dry your tears just yet.


End file.
